Mitchell Van Morgan 10
is a platformer videogame, the ninth installment of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 9, the only last Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo DS console and the first Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo 3DS console. It was developed by Tose, co-developed by Arzest, published by Nordic Games Group AB and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 3DS. The games were first released in Japan in late 2013 and internationally in 2014. A special edition version, was released two years later in each region. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". the sequel, Mitchell Van Morgan 8, were released for the Nintendo DS in 2009 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS onward worldwide on November 21, 2014, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2015. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an side-scolling platformer, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the seven Power Stones in the games and defeat Marquessa's plans of conquering the world, also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating Marquessa's criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as battles and abilities along, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Mitchell games. Mitchell Van Morgan 7 received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Mitchell on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance that can compete with many Nintendo characters. Gameplay the gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 10, is mostly based on the it's prequel titles Mitchell Van Morgan 8 and Mitchell Van Morgan 9. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. Plot Mitchell and his pals put an end to Marquessa's artificial moon, the Marquessa Moon, and returns the Raleighopolis citizens back to normal after being mind-controlled by the Marquessa Moon in the prequel. As Marquessa begins to repair the damaged station, he and his bounty hunter Welton Payne-Smythe, and his Marquessanik minions decided to help out as well while Marquessa tries to repair his space station. Meanwhile, Mitchell and his friends approach Tower Island in their biplane, and zooms towards the island. When they arrive, The mole Marquessaniks ambushes Team Mitchell and destroyed thier biplane from underground, steals the Power Stones, and disappears inland. As Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, and Nicholas travel through the island, they frequently encounter Genola, Welton and Marquessa, who hinder their progress with various traps. Mitchell and his pals eventually arrive at the Launch Base, where the destroyed Death Zig is being repaired. They fight with Genola, but the Death Egg launches back into the sky, leaving her behind. They fight Marquessa one last time on a platform attached to the underside of the Death Zig. They defeat him, and the resulting explosion drops Mitchell and Gavin away from the Death Zig, which crash-lands farther off on Angel Island again, where Dr. Robotnik's orbital weapon, the Death Zig, is damaged in a battle with Sonic and crash-lands back onto Angel Island. Sonic travels through each zone looking to retrieve the Power Stones to defeat Marquessa, and once again comes into conflict with Welton, who is trying to steal the Power Stones for the Marquessa family. In Hidden Palace Zone, Sonic fights and defeats Knuckles. The two hear a disturbance outside of the chamber, and go out to find Dr. Robotnik stealing the Master Emerald, the secret to the island's levitation powers. Knuckles attempts to attack Robotnik, but is electrically shocked in the process, and is trapped with Sonic in an underground passage. Doctor Payne, realizing Mitchell is on his side, shows him a portal that leads them to Sky Sanctuary, where the Death Egg is relaunching. Mitchell proceeds to infiltrate the Death Zig, and defeats Marquessa as Super Mitchell. Main Hub The main hub of this game is basically an ancient Raleighopolis civilization that once inhabited the island called Tower Island. Footnotes References * * * * Notes http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/15/mitchell-van-morgan-9-revealed References External links * * * http://web.archive.org/web/20071006164841/http://www.nick.com/games.com/mitchellvanmorgan10 * Feature: Mitchell Van Morgan 9 at Nintendo Life * Mitchell Wiki **http://www.ign.com/portal/mitchellvanmorgan/mitchellvanmorgan10